Reasons
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Heero needs this more than Wufei knows. Please remember to review! Thank you!


Spoot: About last night…

Duo: The conversation?

Spoot: *smiles* Yup!

Reasons

Heero crawled in bed as slowly and quietly as possible. His bedmate was fast asleep and he didn't want to disturb him. Heero made it into bed and slowly covered himself then looked over at Wufei. The man was fast asleep and snoring lightly. Heero almost couldn't believe his eyes as he watched his partner. He almost couldn't believe he was no longer alone. Wufei was filling up the emptiness with his entire being. It's like he was sent there just to love Heero. He snuggled in quietly, hoping not to awake his partner. Wufei shifted a bit and opened his mouth just a crack and Heero froze. "Mnh..." Wufei began as he licked his lips. "You came back…" He mumbled. Heero leaned in and whispered, "Yes, I told you I would."

Wufei rolled over to face Heero. His eyes were still closed. He breathed lightly and let out a mumble. Heero laid there for a moment thinking of what he should do next. His thoughts were cut off by Wufei speaking. "Mnh…are you happy?" Heero looked to his partner. "I am." He responded. "Good…that's all I want…s'for you to be happy. I don't want you to be sad…because I get sad…" Wufei shifted a bit and nuzzled into Heero. "I love when you smile. I mean…it drives me crazy…like…" Wufei took a deep breath before going on. "…Like…when I see you smile, I just wanna grab you up, kiss you a thousand times then throw you over my shoulder and have my way with you…" It was silent for a moment as Heero watched his partner with wide eyes. "And then…like, cuddle after." Wufei finished as he rolled on his back.

Heero brushed back some of his partner's hair. "Is that right?" He whispered. Wufei just mumbled something incoherent. "Then have your way with me now." Heero said slyly. Wufei's eyes opened suddenly. "What?" He looked to Heero. "What!" Heero furrowed his brow. "You said…"

"What did I say?"

"Were you sleeping…just now?" Heero asked as he cuddled up to Wufei. "I must have been…was I talking?" Heero nodded making Wufei let out a chuckle. "Oh really. What did I say?" Heero looked up to see his partners face. "You were just telling me how you feel." He said. Wufei giggled a bit and looked down to see his partner. "Was I…well, I love you. That's all I got. I'm not good with words, you know that."

"No, you said more than that…" Heero responded.

"Did I? Well, what did I say?" Wufei asked. Heero repeated just about everything and by the end of it, Wufei chuckled. "Wow, who knew I could use words like that." Heero sat up a little and looked down at his partner. "You know how I feel right?" Wufei looked up at him with a smile and a nod. "Good." Heero stated as he laid back down. Wufei put his arm around the other. Heero almost wanted to squeal. Good thing he didn't because that would have looked weird. He kept it in as best he could as he wrapped an arm around the other man. Wufei was his protector, his lover, and above all…his best friend. He just wanted to stare at him and never stop. He found himself doing it all the time and having to look away was the hardest thing. Wufei shifted a bit and leaned in and kissed Heero's cheek. "Go to sleep…and stop staring at me! I can feel your eyes!" Heero chuckled and rested his head on his lover's chest. He had never felt nights so warm and days so pure. His only regret was when Wufei went home. "Would you stay here…" He mumbled. Wufei chuckled a bit in a groggy way. "I am staying here…" He mumbled. Heero shook his head. Would you stay here…and love me. He wanted to say it all out loud but held it in, like he did most of the time. He couldn't say it out of fear. If he said it out loud something would go wrong.

He closed his eyes as he spoke. "Will you be here when I wake up?" He asked. Wufei snorted a bit. "Wha? Yeah, of course." He mumbled. "Now sleep." Heero didn't want to. He felt like the moment he would close his eyes it would all be over. He just wanted the moment to last. To feel Wufei's body close to his own. Feel the warmth and comfort. Something he missed out on most of his life. He was missing Wufei most of all. It wasn't enough to have him there a few times a week. He wanted to be selfish. He wanted to be greedy. He knew not to act on that out of fear of losing Wufei altogether. In life, Heero feared nothing other than that. He looked around the darkened room feeling the empty start to creep in. He latched on to Wufei and nuzzled in. It's not true. It's ok! Wufei was here…that was all that mattered.

"I can't sleep." He whispered. Wufei didn't answer, just snored lightly. "Wufei…I can't sleep…please." Wufei shifted and spoke. "Try." Heero wiggled closer knowing he was already so close he could have become one with the other man. "I can't…please…talk to me." Wufei let out a light sigh and opened his eyes. "What do you wanna talk about?" He asked. Heero just nuzzled in. Really, he didn't want to talk so much as he just wanted…no…_needed_ to hear Wufei's voice for a while. "Talk to me." He said softly. He was fighting with his heart as he longed to hear the voice his partner would bring. "Ok, fine." Wufei began. Heero readied himself for the monolog. Wufei began to talk about anything he could think of, and before long Heero was in a state of stupor. Before he fell asleep at last, he spoke slowly. "I wanna take you home."

Spoot: Aww!

Duo: how you do dat!

Spoot: I have no clue!


End file.
